The Last of the Half Bloods
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: One day James finds out almost all the campers disappear. Waves of monsters come and attack camp. Will James and his friends survive? BTW this story is after TLO. P.S. I finished!
1. James' School Gets Attacked by Monsters

"James, you have to go to school now! You have to go with Grace!" James' mom yelled. Grace was James' friend at school. James sighed, "All right, bye Mom!" James ran out the door and to the bus stop. There, he saw Grace, waiting impatiently.

"Hello, Grace," James said, walking towards his friend.

"James, you're late!" Grace yelled.

"Nice greeting," James muttered. Then, the bus came.

"Hurry up, kids! School's 'bout to start!" called the driver. Grace and James got in the bus and sat down next to each other.

"Hey James, are you going out with Grace?" a girl named Elizabeth teased.

"Shut up!" Grace and James yelled together. The girl giggled and went back to her seat.

After a few minutes passed, James and Grace arrive at the school. They entered the school building and went to their classroom.

"Well children, today we go to gym," announced Miss Carter. "Line up!" Everyone got in line and marched to the gymnasium. They all sat down on the floor. When they got there, the gym teacher was deciding what to do.

"Well kids, uh... DO FIFTY PUSH–UPS," yelled the gym teacher. Everyone moaned and started doing push–ups. But, James heard loud pounding on the walls.

"Do you hear that?" James asked Grace. Grace nodded, "Yeah, what is it?" James reached into his pocket. He felt his old dagger lying there. All of a sudden, the wall exploded. Then, dracaena, hellhounds, Laistrogonian giants, and many other monsters poured into the gymnasium. James leaped up and took out his dagger. He rubbed the dragon and a blade emerged from it. The mortals were screaming their heads off.

"James, what are you doing?" Grace asked nervously. "And what are those…things?"

"What do you see, Grace?" James asked calmly.

"I see a snake–woman, giants, and dogs and other monsters. Why?" Grace replied, about to run.

"All right, follow me," James ordered, slashing a hellhound. He grabbed her hand and started to run to the nearest exit. But the exit door burst open and out came another hundred monsters. James turned around to see the other monsters. They were surrounded.

"Charge!" a dracaena hissed. The monsters charged. A hellhound bit Grace in the arm and an arrow shot her leg. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Grace!" James yelled. He stabbed a hellhound in the mouth and slashed a dracaena. James took out a walkie–talkie and shouted in it, "Percy, are you there?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Percy asked. James slashed a giant in the leg.

"I need help. I'm being attacked by monsters. My friend is hurt and I'm surrounded. Can you come and help me?" James yelled.

"Well, how can I get there quickly. It takes a long time to get to your school from my school," Percy answered. "Just…hold on. I'll try to get there."

"Thanks," James replied. He put his walkie–talkie away and slashed and stabbed. _I don't think I'm going to survive that long. _James thought. _And neither will Grace. _Then, a javelin stabbed James' shoulder. He took the javelin out and stabbed a hellhound with it. _Yes, I'm not going to survive. My prediction was correct. _James thought. All of a sudden, a volley of arrows shot the monsters. The remaining monsters ran away. James turned around and saw his sister, Jennie and some other Apollo kids.

"You're welcome, brother," Jennie said with a smile.

"Thanks…" James muttered. "How did you know I was attacked?"

"Percy told me," Jennie answered. James nodded and said, "Well, we have to get to camp. My friend's injured." Jennie looked at Grace and nodded.

"Well, I got a car," Jennie said. "C'mon." James picked Grace up and followed Jennie. They got in Jennie's car (which was, by the way, a red Camero) and Jennie turned the car on. She pressed the gas pedal and they off they went.

After a couple minutes passed, they arrived at Camp Half-Blood. (James' school was close to camp). James hopped out of the car and ran to the Big House.

"Chiron, Chiron!" James yelled. "We got an injured half-blood." Chiron, the centaur galloped over.

"Hmm… I will take care of her. Go to your cabin, child," Chiron ordered. James exited the Big House and on his way to his cabin, he met Katie.

"James!" she yelled. She ran over and hugged James. "I missed you." James chuckled, "It's only been two months." James kissed her on the forehead and said, "I have to go now. See you later."

"Bye," Katie said. James entered his cabin. He sat down but then, pain shot through his arm. He remembered being stabbed by a javelin in the shoulder. Jennie, who was already in the cabin, noticed that James had a wound.

"James, what happened?" she asked, getting some ambrosia and some bandages.

"Nothing, I'm fine," James said quickly, covering his wound. Jennie walked over and said, "No, you're not okay. Here." She wrapped the bandages around his shoulder and gave him some ambrosia. James ate it and said, "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night." He hopped onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.


	2. The Ultimate Capture the Flag Game

James woke up early in the morning. He changed into his regular clothes and went to the Big House. He entered the room where Grace was. When he got there, Grace's eyes were open.

"Grace, are you awake?" James asked. Grace turned her head and looked at James.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said softly. "Where am I? What am I doing here? Why were we attacked by mons-"

"Hold on, Grace. You are at Camp Half–Blood. You got injure at school remember? And we were attacked… I don't know why we were attacked. Probably because of my scent," James explained.

"What's Camp Half–Blood?" Grace asked.

"Well, it's a camp for special people," James answered. "You're a half–blood."

"What's a half–blood?" Grace asked.

"You know the Greek gods, right?" James asked. Grace nodded. "Well, they're real. And some of the Greek gods get married to mortals and have children and the children have powers like their dad or mom. I think that covers it all."

"So… I'm a half–blood? Who's my parent?" Grace asked.

"Nobody knows yet. But we'll find out soon," James answered. "Well, I have to go now. Bye." James ran out the door and went back to his cabin. All of his half–brothers and sisters were awake now.

"James, ready for the ultimate Capture-the-Flag game?" one of his sisters squealed. "Oooh, I can't wait to win."

"Capture-the-Flag?" James asked.

"Yes Capture-the-Flag. It's Friday. We always have it on Friday," the girl replied. James went to the calendar and checked. It _was _Friday.

"All right, ready to win this game?" James said. Everyone nodded. Then, a conch horn blew. Everyone hopped out of their beds and went to the battle arena. When they got there, Chiron was waiting.

"Hello, fellow campers. Today, we will have Capture-the-Flag. The teams are Apollo cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Poseidon cabin, and Athena cabin. The other team is the rest of the camp," Chiron announced. "Into the woods, now!" Everyone ran to the woods. When they got there, there was a table with all their weapons and armor. James grabbed his bow, arrows, and daggers. He decided not to have armor this round. When everyone got in their positions, the conch horn blew again. Everyone cheered and charged. James took out his dagger, rubbed the dragon, and charged. He crossed the creek and into the enemy territory. Then, an arrow shot at his feet. The arrow missed but a group of enemy campers appeared. They surrounded James. James smirked and took out his other dagger.

"Charge, Ares!" Clarisse screamed. The group of campers charged at James. James dodged two people who were about to tackle James. Instead, the two campers knocked into each other and fainted. Clarisse lunged at James but James grabbed her arm and knocked her sword out of her hand. He kicked her back and she fell to the ground. James took out his smoke arrows and shot them at the ground. Smoke emerged from the arrows. James quickly ran away and towards the enemy flag. But, before he got to it, Nico appeared.

"You're never going to get the flag," Nico said, summoning ten skeletons.

"Yes I will, Nico. I always beat you," James said, taking out his bow and an arrow. He fitted the arrow onto his bow string and shot it up in the arrow. Nico quickly made a shield of bones cover his whole body. From the sky came hundreds of arrows. The skeletons disintegrated but Nico was still there.

"James, one touch with this sword and you'll be in the Underworld. If I were you, I would give up," Nico said, drawing his Stygian iron sword.

"But I won't be touched," James replied, with a smile. Nico charged and attacked James. James easily blocked it and elbowed Nico in the back. Nico fell to the ground with a thud. James ran to the flag and grabbed it. By the time James got the flag, Nico was back on his feet.

"You'll never win, James," Nico said.

"Oh, yes I will!" James yelled. James and Nico both attacked each other. (Flag vs. Sword). James whacked Nico in the face and Nico went flying. James ran back to the creek. Then, he jumped. But, an arrow shot his foot before he jumped. He fell into the creek and the camper who shot James retrieved the flag and ran back to Zeus' Fist. James swam to the surface of the water and screamed, "No maiming each other!" But he was too far to be heard. Then, behind him, someone jumped, hitting James in the back of his head. He saw a camper getting his team's flag and jumping to the other side of the creek. James ignored the pain in his head and he jumped out of the water, hitting the camper in the stomach. He fell back to his territory and his allies got to the enemy and captured him.

"Hey, James, come here!" Percy called. James climbed out of the water and to Percy. His head was in pain, and so was his foot.

"James, are you okay?" Percy asked.

"No, I'm not okay," James moaned. "But I'm still playing." James took the arrow out of his foot and drank some nectar. Then, James ran back to the enemy territory. When he got to the flag, no one was there. James bolted to the flag and grabbed it. He sprinted back to the creek and he jumped. No arrows shot him and nobody hit him in the head. He landed safely onto his territory.

"Victory is ours!" James shouted. Then, Chiron galloped towards James and his friends.

"Congratulations, no dish washing for a week. As for the other campers, they have to do extra work," Chiron announced. "Now, back to your cabins and get some rest!" Everyone ran back to their cabins and had a nice nap. James hopped into his bed and slept peacefully.


	3. Grace is Claimed

"James, wake up! It's time for sword practice!" Jennie urged, shaking James.

"Go away…" James moaned, turning the other way. Jennie got her alarm clock and set it up. Thirty seconds later, it started ringing very loudly.

"Fine, I'll get up!" James yelled over the ringing. James hopped out of bed and put on his clothes. He took his daggers and went out the door with Jennie behind him. When they got to the battle arena, they saw that Percy and Clarisse were having a duel. Their swords clanged against each other. Then, Percy knocked Clarisse's sword out of her hand and put his sword at her chin.

"Surrender, Clarisse?" Percy asked. Clarisse knocked the sword away and stormed off. Chiron came over and asked, "Anybody else want to fight Percy?" James was about to stand up but before him, stood a girl that James didn't expect to fight Percy. It was Grace.

"I'll give it a try," Grace answered.

"Grace, you trained a little bit. Are you sure?" Chiron asked. Grace nodded and grabbed her sword. She slightly limped while walking.

"Fight!" Chiron shouted. Percy slashed at Grace but she dodged it and tried to stab him. Percy hit her sword with so much force that her sword flew out of her hands. Percy placed his sword on her shoulder.

"Surrender?" Percy asked. Grace shook her head and swatted Percy's sword away. She kicked him in the stomach and took out her dagger. This time, Grace pointed her weapon at Percy's neck. Everyone gasped. Nobody thought Grace would defeat Percy.

"Surrender?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Percy muttered, putting his sword down. Then, all of a sudden, above Grace's head was an owl; the sign of Athena. Everyone stared at the owl. Grace looked puzzled.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she asked.

"She is chosen," Chiron said. "Athena cabin, take her to your cabin. Also, cabin leaders; meet me at the Big House." Chiron galloped away with the leaders behind him. When everyone was seated, Chiron said, "Peleus is injured. We need to guard him now. One of you will guard for the whole day and the next and so on."

"How did he get hurt?" Annabeth asked.

"We think a monster attacked him," Chiron answered.

"But monsters can't get through the borders," Annabeth said. Chiron thought for a moment.

"Well then, maybe a demi–god got through the borders and attacked him," Chiron replied. "Anyway, who wants to guard first?"

"I'll do it," Percy answered.

"Good, now everyone, get some go to your cabins and get some rest," Chiron ordered.

"I already had "rest"," James muttered. He walked out the door and back to his cabin. He hopped onto his bed and fell asleep. But he had a nightmare: One day, he woke up and noticed that no one was in his cabin except a couple of his half-brothers and sisters. He went to all the cabins and noticed that almost all the campers disappeared. Then, he saw a thousand monsters inside the border, attacking everything in sight.

**(AN: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far).**


	4. Kidnapped

"Hey guys, what time is it?" James yawned. He got up and noticed everyone, but Jennie, was gone.

"Jennie, wake up!" James said urgently. He hopped out of the bed and shook Jennie. She got up.

"James, it's only seven o' clock! Why did you wake me up?" Jennie shouted.

"Where is everyone?" James asked.

"What do you mean? It's only seven. They would still be sleeping," Jennie replied. She looked around and so that no one was there except her and James.

"What…" Jennie murmured. _Damn! My nightmare came true…_ James thought. _But my brothers and sisters might be practicing. I still have hope._

"Jennie, come on!" James said, grabbing her hand. James ran out the door and into the battle arena. No one was there. James and Jennie checked everywhere, but the campers were no where to be seen.

"Oh, no…" James moaned. "My nightmare _did _come true."

"What nightmare?" Jennie asked. James explained everything. After that, they ran to all the other campers. Only two or more people were in each cabin. (Besides the Big Three cabins. They all had one).

"That's strange, the Aphrodite cabin has ten people and Demeter has seven. All the others have two or three," Jennie said. James ran to Peleus.

"Peleus…" James whispered. Peleus, the dragon, had a dozen arrows in his body. "Oh, no…" James looked at Thalia's pine tree. The Golden Fleece wasn't there. James fell to his knees. Behind him, came Jennie.

"W-w-w-what happened?" Jennie asked nervously.

"I don't know, Jennie. I don't know," James answered. Then, James got back up to his feet.

"Jennie, in my nightmare, monsters would attack camp. So, get everyone ready for a battle," James ordered. Jennie nodded and ran to the other cabins to get the other campers. James bolted back to his cabin and got his weapons. He went to the borders of the camp and noticed that everyone was ready.

"James is Chiron kidnapped, too?" an Aphrodite girl asked. James thought for a moment. There _was _hope left.

"Hold on, let me check," James said, running to the stables. All the Pegasus was kidnapped except Blackjack. James took out an apple from his pocket and tossed it to the Pegasus. Blackjack whinnied happily and ate the apple. James checked the stables but Chiron wasn't there. He ran to the Big House and found Chiron. And the old centaur was not asleep.

"Chiron, Chiron!" James shouted. Chiron turned and faced James.

"What is it, child?" Chiron asked.

"Almost all the campers got kidnapped!" James exclaimed.

"What? Oh, no. I wish Dionysus was here," Chiron said. "Well, how about the Fleece. No monster can get through."

"Peleus got injured and the Fleece is stolen!" James yelled.

"Oh, this is bad. How many campers do we have right now?" Chiron asked.

"There's only about forty campers," James answered.

"All right, get all the campers ready. I'll be there soon," the centaur said.

"I already have the campers ready," James muttered. James ran back outside to the borders of camp. Then, Percy came, running towards James.

"James, Annabeth got kidnapped!" Percy screamed.

"Where's Katie?" James asked nervously.

"S-s-she's gone, too," Percy answered.

"Damn it!" James shouted. Then, Jennie came running towards James.

"James, the monsters are coming!" Jennie shouted. Percy, James, and Jennie ran to the borders. There, they saw a hundred monsters coming.

"We're doomed…" James muttered.

**(A/N: Sorry it was short. I tried to make it longer. I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise. Well, I hope you enjoyed it)!**


	5. The Attack

"Charge!" a giant bellowed. The monsters ran and slithered towards Camp Half-Blood.

"Archers, get in positions!" James ordered. There was only a small amount archers remaining.

"Fire!" James shouted. The arrows were released from the bows. Only a couple monsters disintegrated but there were still ninety more monsters to kill.

"Draw swords," James yelled. "and charge!" All the campers drew their sword and charged. James grabbed his bow and took out three arrows from his quiver. He fitted them on his bow and released. He shot three hellhounds in the head and the hounds turned into a pile of dust. Then, Chiron appeared with a bow and an arrow in his hand. He shot many arrows but he didn't kill enough. Finally, after firing all of his arrows, James took out his dragon dagger. He rubbed the metal dragon and the blade emerged. He charged, slashing and stabbing at the monsters. Then, fifty Uruk-Hai appeared, with more reinforcements. James threw his dagger at the leading Uruk-Hai. The orc leader ducked and the dagger soared over his head. He got back up but, the dagger came spinning back and it sliced the orc's head off. Black blood poured out of his neck.

"Ooh, that's gross," James muttered, covering his eyes. The dagger spun back to James' hand. James, once again, attacked the orcs and monsters.

"James, there's too many of them!" Percy called.

"Not anymore," James said. He took out his Sun Arrow and his bow. He placed the special arrow on the bowstring and shot it up into the sky. Seconds later, a thousand arrows shot down from the sky like missiles. Many monsters and orcs died and disintegrated.

"Fall back!" a dracaena hissed. All the remaining orcs and monsters ran off. Many campers were wounded and some died. James walked towards Jennie.

"Jennie, treat the wounded. And count the dead," James ordered. Jennie nodded and walked away. Then, Percy walked towards James.

"The monsters are coming again," Percy said.

** (A/N: I did it again: I made it short… Well, I'm sorry it was so short. But I hoped you liked it. My next chapter might be a thousand words. Thank you).**


	6. The Second Attack

"Everyone, back to your positions!" James ordered. All the campers ran up to the hill and was ready.

"Percy, how many campers do we have right now?" James asked.

"About twenty-five, I don't think we can survive this next wave," Percy answered. James sighed, "We have to protect camp." Percy nodded, "Yes, we have to."

"Uruk-hai, attack!" the orc leader ordered. The orcs took out their crossbows and aimed it straight at the campers.

"Take out your shields!" James ordered. The front row of campers took out two shields; one covering their front and the other covering their heads. Then, the Uruk-hai fired their crossbows. The arrows bounced off the shields harmlessly.

"Archers, fire!" James ordered, taking out his bow and arrow. James fitted the arrow onto the bowstring and fired. A couple monsters and Uruk-hai died. Then, all of a sudden, Grace went charging towards the monsters.

"Grace, get back here!" James shouted. He took another arrow from his quiver and fitted it onto his bow. He released and the arrow shot Grace's leg.

"Percy, get her before the monsters kill her!" James ordered. Percy ran towards Grace. A volley of arrows was shot. They bounced harmlessly off of Percy's chest. Percy quickly scooped Grace up and ran back.

"Grace, what were you doing?!" James demanded, when Percy arrived.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that," she muttered, taking the arrow out of her leg. "You didn't have to shoot me, you know."

"Pollux, take Grace to the Big House," James ordered. Pollux nodded and dragged Grace to the house. Then, the orcs and monsters charged.

"Spearmen go to your positions!" James ordered. The spearmen marched forward and stopped behind the shields. They pointed their spears towards the enemy. It was too late for the monsters to knock the spears out of their way. The front row all of monsters got stabbed by the spears. The campers fired more arrows and shot the second row of monsters and Uruk-hai. Then, the rest of the campers drew their swords and charged. James looked up at the sky. There was no sun. _Any time now, Dad_, James thought. James took out his dagger and focused on the battle again. He charged the Uruk-hai and monsters. He slashed and stabbed many monsters. Then, a dagger stabbed his back. A Uruk-hai was behind James, with a dagger in his hands. James kicked the orc in the chest and took the dagger out of his back. He stabbed the orc in the head. The Uruk-hai fell to the ground. The pain in James' back was burning.

"Augh, poison," James muttered. "Why does it always have to be poisoned?" He stabbed a giant in the leg with his dagger and the huge monster disintegrated. Then, the sun was shining brightly again. But it had not come in time. A Uruk-hai hit James in the head with the hilt of his sword. James fell to ground and fainted.

"James!" Percy yelled. He ran over and killed the orc. He bent down and poured nectar into his mouth. Seconds later, James started coughing.

"Ooh, my head," James groaned, rubbing the back of his head. James got back to his feet.

"James, you have to do arrow rain," Percy said. James nodded and took out a bow and arrow. He fitted the arrow on his bowstring and shot it up into the sky. Five seconds later, a hundred arrows fell from the sky, killing most of the monsters. The Uruk-hai leader screamed in orc tongue saying, "Retreat!" All the monsters and orcs ran away. The arrow rain didn't kill any campers. Everyone cheered happily. Then, Chiron appeared.

"Everyone, you need rest. Go to your cabins. James, Percy, Jennie, and Grace will guard the camp. Good night everyone," Chiron said, galloping away. Everyone went back to their cabins except the guards. Then, Jennie walked towards James.

"You did well out there," Jennie said, linking her arm with James' arm.

"Oh, thanks," James replied.

"Well, I'll guard the south part of camp. Bye," Jennie said, kissing James on the cheek. Jennie ran off to the south part.

"Ooh, I'm telling Katie!" Percy called.

"Percy, she's my sister," James said. "She can kiss me when she wants."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still telling her," Percy replied, walking to the west part of camp.

"Well James, I'll take east. Bye," Grace said, limping slightly to the eastern part. Then, James went to the northern part, rubbing the back of his head on the way.

**(A/N: Well, I tried my best to make it longer. I hope you liked this chapter. APOLLOxx0909).**


	7. Into the Woods

James was lying under the bright, shining sun. It was now morning.

"I'm so tired," James yawned. Then, he heard footsteps. He got up and saw that the Uruk-hai and more monsters were marching up the hill.

"Enemy sighted!" James shouted at the top of his lungs. A couple seconds later, Chiron, Percy, Jennie, and Grace appeared.

"Percy, get all the campers ready," Chiron ordered. Percy nodded and ran to the cabins to get the other campers.

"James, do not use arrow rain. If you use it too much, you will die," Chiron warned.

"But how are we going to win?" James asked.

"I don't know James, I don't know," Chiron said. After a couple minutes passed, the remaining campers arrived, armed with swords and spears and ready to fight. James took out his dagger. He rubbed the dragon on it and the blade emerged.

"Charge!" Chiron yelled. Everyone charged at the monsters. The orcs took out their crossbows and fired. The orc's were so bad at aiming that the arrows only shot the front row of campers' arms and legs. Then, the campers reached the orcs and monsters. Their swords clanged against each other. Many Uruk-hai and Greek monsters died. Then, while the battle was raging on, James felt an explosion of pain in his back. No one had stabbed him. He remembered that he was poisoned last night. His body was getting numb. Then, he fell to the ground and fainted. Percy noticed that James fainted and he came running over. He took out his canteen of nectar and poured it in his mouth. Only one drop came out. Percy cursed in Ancient Greek and dragged James to a safe spot. Then, he joined the battle again.

"Percy, there's too many of them," Grace said.

"How many do they have?" Percy asked, stabbing a dracaena in the chest. The dracaena exploded and turned into a pile of dust.

"About five hundred," Grace answered. "And we have fifteen." Percy sighed. It was impossible to win.

"We have to retreat," Percy said.

"Where to we go?" Grace asked. "Into the forest? There are monsters in there, too."

"That's the only place to go," Percy said. Then, he shouted, "FALL BACK! GET TO THE FOREST!" Everyone ran to the forest. Percy picked James up and ran away. The monsters cheered happily. The rest of the camp went deep into the forest. There, the set up a camp. Then, Jennie came running over to Percy.

"Where's James? Where is he?" Jennie asked frantically.

"He's in my tent," Percy sighed. Jennie ran to Percy's tent and saw James lying down on a cot. She took out a bottle of nectar and poured the rest into James' mouth. After a couple of minutes, James woke up.

"James, James, are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine, Jennie. Don't worry about me," James muttered. "Where are we, anyway?"

"In the woods," Jennie sighed.

"What? We lost?" James yelled.

"Yeah, we lost. It was impossible. Five hundred orcs and monsters versus fifteen campers? Impossible," Jennie replied. James groaned. Then, he got up.

"Tomorrow, we attack," James said.

**(A/N: Well, sorry it was short like all the other chapters. I'm trying to make it a thousand words. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Bye! APOLLOxx0909).**


	8. The Sneak Attack

The next day, at night, all the campers were ready for battle.

"Remember campers, this is a sneak attack. Do not charge," James said. Everyone nodded and James signaled them to attack. They crept towards Camp Half-Blood with swords in their hands. There was a pack of orcs playing a game of cards. James and Percy silently tip-toed toward them. James sliced one of the orc's head off and Percy did the same. The rest of the orcs were too drunk to notice that anyone was gone.

"What's that noise?" one orc grumbled.

"What noise? I don't hear no noise," the other mumbled. While the orcs were arguing if there was a noise or not, the campers killed the very drunk orcs. Then, while the campers were walking, a telekhine growled," I smell something." The campers froze.

"I don't smell anything. Last time you said there were half-bloods in the camp, we found turkey wrap," the other said.

"But this time it's real!" the telekhine barked. James took two arrows from his quiver and placed it on his bowstring. He aimed it at the arguing telekhines and fired. The arrows shot the two telekhines in the chest. The monsters yelped and disintegrated. Then, James signaled the campers to attack the Big House. Jennie grabbed James' arm.

"Wait, why are we attacking camp?" Jennie whispered.

"Wow, Jennie. I thought you were smart," James muttered. "Anyway, we're supposed to kill as many monsters as possible." Jennie nodded and they silently walked towards to the Big House. James climbed up the steps and slowly opened the door. He peered inside. No one was there. He gestured the campers to enter. Then, when everyone entered, a dozen telekhines and another dozen dracaenas leaped out from their hiding spots.

"Enemy sighted! Enemy sighted!" a dracaena hissed. James heard more monsters coming.

"We got to get out of here, now," James ordered. He quickly took out two arrows and fired at the monsters. They disintegrated and the campers started to run away. But, it was too late, the other monsters surrounded them.

"Attack!" a giant roared. The monsters charged. The campers took out their swords and charged. Everyone stabbed and slashed. James sighed. His plan wasn't working. He took out his dagger and attacked. He slashed and stabbed at the monsters. Many were killed but more campers were killed.

"Fall back!" James shouted.

"James, we can't fall back! There are too many monsters!" Jennie yelled. Then, a dracaena stabbed Jennie in the stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Fall back!" James shouted again. He picked Jennie up and tackled the monsters. Finally, he escaped along with the remaining campers. James and the campers ran back to the woods and went to their camp.

"Percy, how many campers do we have left?" James asked. Percy sighed, "Only ten." James cursed in Ancient Greek. Then, he said, "Take care of my sister." Percy held out his arms and James dropped Jennie into Percy's arms. Before Percy left, James said, "Tomorrow, I will attack the monsters base." Percy looked puzzled. He didn't know that the monsters had another base.

"I'll tell you later," James called. He jogged back to his tent. He hopped into his bed and immediately fell asleep.

**(A/N: Sigh*, sorry it's so short. I'm really trying to write a thousand words. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. APOLLOxx0909). **


	9. At Medusa's Lair

The next morning, James woke up. He unzipped the zipper of his tent and climbed out. Outside, he met Percy.

"'Morning," James said.

"Hey James," Percy greeted. "So, you told me you're going to attack another enemy base. How do you know there's another base?"

"I just know," James muttered.

"Well than, can I come?" Percy asked.

"No, you may not," James answered.

"Why can't I? I'm invincible now," Percy asked.

"You have to protect camp."

"Oh, c'mon, someone else can guard it."

"Sorry Percy, you can't come. I'm leaving after breakfast," James said.

"Well, who's coming with you?" Percy asked.

"I'll ask later," James muttered, walking away. He went back into his tent and took out a small sandwich out of his backpack. He ate it and went back out. _Who should I take with me? _James thought. He went to the Hermes tent. He stepped inside and saw Travis and Connor playing Poker. They were arguing about who should get the money.

"Hello," James greeted.

"Hiya, James," they greeted happily, dropping all their cards and facing James.

"Well, want to go on a quest with me?" James asked. They thought for a moment.

"Only if you'll pay us fifteen drachmas," Connor said.

"All right, get ready and meet me at my tent," James ordered. "Oh, who else should I bring?

"Hmm… Maybe Grace, she's a good fighter," Travis suggested.

"And… Ah, Jennie. She's good at archery," Connor added.

"I'm good at archery, too," James muttered. "Well, thanks. See you later." He went out of the tent and went to Jennie's tent and Grace's tent. When everyone was ready, they all went to James' tent. James was already waiting outside.

"So James, where's the base?" Jennie asked.

"At Medusa's lair. That's where all the monsters came from," James answered.

"How do you know that?" Travis asked.

"Well… I don't really know how to answer that. But I have a feeling it's there," James replied. "Well, let's get moving." The group went to the south of the woods and went out that way. The group appeared in a small city.

"So, where do we start?" Grace asked.

"We take a train. Then, we go to Medusa's lair," James answered. So, the group went to a train station and boarded the train. The train blasted off and went towards New Jersey.

Finally, the campers arrived at New Jersey. James, Grace, Jennie, Travis, and Connor got off the train and started towards Medusa's lair.

"So, where is the lair?" Connor asked.

"I don't know," James grumbled.

"Well, how are we going to get there, then?" Travis asked.

"Well, we ask a taxi driver ' Please take us to the Auntie Em's Garden Emporium.' That's how we get there," James answered.

"Uh… I don't think there are any taxis here," Travis said, looking at the road. Back in New York, there were taxis all over the place.

"Oh well, maybe I have some friends here, Travis," James replied. "We go to my friend's house and go to Medusa's."

"And who is this friend of yours?" Grace asked.

"His name is Andy. He's a half-blood, too," James answered.

"Then, why isn't he at Camp Half-Blood?" Jennie asked.

"Enough with the questions! Let's go," James ordered. And so, the group started towards Andy's house.

After an hour passed, James and his group arrived at Andy's house. The house was big. With an archery range in the back-yard and a sword arena right next to it.

"Well, this is it," James announced. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a minute passed, a person appeared.

"James, is that you?" the person asked.

"Hello, Andy. How are you?" James greeted.

"Oh, it _is_ you James! How are you?" Andy cried cheerfully.

"You didn't answer my question," James muttered. "Well, we need you to take us to Medusa's place."

"Yeah, sure, but if I take you there, I fight with you," Andy said.

"Agreed, let's go," James replied.

"All right, let me get my car," Andy said, walking out the door. He ran to the parking lot and took out a red Camero.

"Wow, a son of Hermes has my dad's car, huh?" James muttered. Travis whistled, "That's a sweet car."

"Thanks, hop in," Andy said. James and the group went into the car. Then, Andy pressed the gas pedal and the car darted away.

After another hour passed, the group arrived at the emporium. In front of the door were a dozen monsters guarding the door.

"All right, here's the plan," James whispered.

**(A/N: Well, I made it longer than before. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks–APOLLOxx0909)**


	10. Medusa's Lair Goes BOOM

"Are you guys ready?" James asked. Everyone nodded, drawing their weapons.

"All right, let's go," James ordered. The plan was to help all the campers escape and then blow the base up. So, Connor, Jennie, and Travis had to sneak into the orc base. While they are doing that, Andy, James, and Grace have to get all the orcs and monsters out of the base and distract them. Then, everyone runs away and the base explodes from Greek fire. So, Travis, Jennie, and Connor started towards the enemy base. James grabbed his bow and an arrow. He fitted it on the bowstring a he released. It shot an orc in the head. Then, the monsters and orcs hissed at the three friends.

"Get ready," James said, fitting another arrow onto his bowstring. The enemy drew their weapons and charged. James released and the arrow shot a dracaena in the chest. The monster disintegrated with a wail. Then, James dropped his bow and unsheathed his dragon dagger. He rubbed the dragon and out came a short blade. He stabbed and slashed at the monsters. Many were killed but another wave of monsters poured out the exit of the emporium and charged. But before the monsters could reach James and his friends, a volley of arrows shot the front row of monsters. James looked behind him and saw a small group of elves. And the person leading them was Legolas.

"Draw swords!" Legolas ordered. "And charge!" The elves charged, killing many of the orcs and monsters. Then, another wave of Uruk-hai and monsters appeared. But it was a lot larger than the first. The elves picked up their bows and fitted arrows onto their bowstrings. They released the arrows, killing a row of enemies. Then, all of a sudden, monsters and orcs were being killed from behind. James saw a large group of people. But they were not just regular people; it was the campers of Camp Half–Blood. The monsters started to retreat, and the campers let them pass. Travis came up to James and said, "The enemy base is ready to explode." James nodded. Then, he took out a device that looked like a remote control. He pressed the red button and BOOM! the base exploded. The impact of the explosion made all the campers and elves to fall down. Then, everyone got back to their feet and cheered. All the imprisoned campers were very happy to be released. After cheering for a long time, James said, "We must go back to camp. The remaining campers are in danger. Let's go." So, everyone started to march to camp.

After marching for a few hours, everyone stopped and rest. The elves set up the camp and started a campfire. Legolas took out a bag of marshmallows and handed it to James.

"Where did you get these?" James asked.

"It is the first time I stole something," the elf replied with a smile. James nodded and chuckled. Then, Legolas also gave James a large supply of sticks and handed it to James. James handed one to everyone and the campers had roasted marshmallows for their victory feast. While James was eating a marshmallow, someone hugged James. And the person who hugged him was Katie.

"Katie, I missed you so much," James said, kissing her on the lips.

"I knew you would come for me," she said with a smile. Katie kissed him back and rested her head on James's shoulder. Katie yawned, "I'm tired."

"You need rest. Here, I'll take you to your tent," James said. He picked her up and brought Katie to a random tent. James placed her on a bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Katie," James whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Katie replied with a smile. Then, she fell asleep. James climbed out of the tent and went back to the campfire. Many of the campers went to a tent and fell asleep but the remaining ones were listening to the elves's stories. Legolas was telling the one about the Battle of Helms Deep. Everyone was staring in awe.

"I was in that battle," James said after the story.

"Sure you were James. You would be chopped into pieces," a camper said.

"James was in the battle and he survived," Legolas replied. "That was why he was living in Middle–Earth for so long. James nodded, "That's right."

"Well, my last story is The Battle at Minas Tirith. It was the greatest battle of all times," Legolas said. Then, he started explaining what had happened. Legolas told how Aragorn persuaded the ghosts to help and how he killed an elephant all by himself and many other events.

"And I was in that one, too," James said when Legolas finished. This time the campers believed James.

"Did you kill an elephant?" a camper asked.

"No, I'm too weak to do that," I answered.

"I probably could've done it," a camper joked. Everyone laughed.

"Well everyone, it's getting late. Go to your tents and rest," Legolas ordered. "Tomorrow we will arrive at Camp Half–Blood. Everyone yawned and walked away to their tents. But James went to Legolas instead.

"Thank you for helping us before," James said.

"I will always be there when you need me, James," Legolas said with a smile. "Now get some rest." James nodded and went to an empty tent. But before he got there, a girl appeared in front of James.

"Annabeth?" James asked.

"Hi James," Annabeth answered. "Thanks for saving us."

"No problem," James replied. Then, Annabeth kissed James on the cheek.

"Good night," Annabeth said, walking away. James blushed, "Uh… good night." Then, James entered his tent and hopped onto his bed. James was exhausted. So, he fell asleep quickly.

**(A/N: Finally, one thousand words! Well, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. APOLLOxx0909).**


	11. The March to Camp

"Everyone, time to wake up!" an elf shouted. James yawned. He got out of bed and changed into his ordinary clothes. He strapped his dragon dagger onto his belt and climbed out of the tent. It was a hot and sunny day. When James exited his tent, Legolas appeared in front of James.

"Good morning, James. How are you?" Legolas asked.

"Tired, very tired," James muttered. "Well, when are we going to get to Camp Half–Blood?"

"Sometime in the evening," Legolas answered. James nodded.

"Well, time for breakfast. Come, we're having cereal," Legolas said.

"Did you steal that, too?" James asked with a grin. Legolas smiled and nodded. Then, James and Legolas walked towards the large tent, which would serve them their food. They entered the tent and sat down on wooden chairs. In front of them was a bowl. As James was staring at the small bowl, an elf came by and poured some Cinnamon Toast Crunch into the bowl. Then, he poured in some white milk. James grabbed his spoon and started eating hungrily; he didn't eat for a whole day. Anyway, after eating his cereal, he left the food tent and went to his tent. He started packing his clothes, weapons, armor, et cetera. When he finished packing, Legolas entered the tent and said, "When you're ready to go, meet us at the northern part of the camp." James nodded, "All right, I'll be there in a second." Legolas exited the tent and disappeared. James grabbed his bow and arrows and grabbed his bag. He went out of the tent and started to whistle a Greek song. When he finished, a brown horse appeared and started to gallop towards him. The horse was one of Apollo's old horses, but it was still pretty fast.

"Hello Ilios how are you?" James asked. (Ilios is the Greek word for sun). The old horse snorted and started eating grass. James hopped onto the Ilios and galloped towards the northern part of the camp. When he got there, only a couple people were there. Percy, Legolas, and a few campers and elves were waiting for the rest of the campers.

"Nice horse," Percy complimented.

"Thanks," James replied. "It's my dad's old horse."

"What is its name," Legolas asked.

"Ilios, Greek word for sun," James answered.

"Sounds like Helios," Percy commented. James nodded in agreement. After waiting for several minutes, the rest of the campers and elves arrived, ready to leave and destroy the monsters at their camp.

"Well everyone, let's go," James ordered. Everyone cheered and marched towards Camp Half–Blood. As the campers were marching to their camp, Katie appeared beside James and his horse.

"Hi James," Katie said.

"Hey," James replied. "Did you sleep well?" Katie nodded.

"All right, that's good," James said.

"Can I ride Ilios?" Katie asked.

"Sorry, you can't," James answered.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Well, it's made out of the sun's rays so it will burn you and kill you. And I don't my Katie to die," he replied. Katie nodded, "Oh, I see. Well, when are we going to get to camp?"

"'Sometime in the evening,'" James answered. "That's what Legolas said." Katie nodded and continued to march.

OoO

After traveling for many long hours, the campers and elves arrived at the borders of Camp Half–Blood without any orcs or monsters ambushing them.

"All right everyone, we have to go into the forest so none of the monsters will notice us. Let's go," James ordered. Everyone marched into the camp's border and went into the camp's forest. James led the campers to the place where Percy was staying. They arrived there and were happily greeted by the surviving campers.

"James! Oh, thank the gods you're alive. I thought you were dead," Percy exclaimed. "Did you bring Annabeth?"

"Of course, Percy," James answered.

"Where is she," Percy demanded.

"Right here, Annabeth said, taking her Yankees cap off. Annabeth hugged Percy and kissed him. James chuckled and decided to leave the couple alone. Then, James climbed to the top of Zeus's Fist.

"All right everyone, I need your attention!" James shouted. Percy and Annabeth stopped kissing and looked at James.

"The orcs and monsters sent us a message that they can take what ever they want. But we will send them a message, that this, this is our camp!" James shouted. "And we will fight to protect it!" Everyone cheered so loud, James's ears started ringing. After everyone stopped cheering, James shouted, "Tonight, we will attack and regain out camp!" There were more cheers. James drew his dagger and yelled, "CHARGE!"

(**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, it's not 1,000 words but it's almost 1,000. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. APOLLOxx0909).**


	12. The End

James and the campers drew their weapons and charged. The campers of Camp Half-Blood marched out of the forest and found the orcs and monsters waiting for them. The monsters hissed and the orcs growled. Everyone stayed in there positions, waiting to see who would charge first. James grabbed his bow and arrow, ready to fire. Finally, the orc leader bellowed, "Kill them all!" The enemies drew their weapons and cried their battle cries. The monsters charged, weapons raised and ready to strike.

"Archers, fire!" James ordered, releasing his arrow. The Apollo cabin released their arrows, killing a large group of orcs.

"Charge!" James shouted, drawing his dagger. He ran towards the orcs and monsters, slashing and stabbing and killing many of the enemies. While the campers were slicing and stabbing at their enemy, Legolas and Aragorn arrived at the top of the hill with a large army of elves and humans. Legolas ordered something in elf tongue and a volley of arrows came pouring down on the enemies. Legolas shouted more commands in his language and the army charged. Because Legolas and Aragorn's army were riding horses, the orcs and monsters got run over and many were killed. Legolas rode towards James.

"Hello, friend," Legolas greeted.

"How did you get Aragorn to come here? Middle-Earth is far, far away," James asked in wonder.

"Surprisingly, he was following us when we were marching to this camp," Legolas answered with a smile. "Well, we must keep fighting. I'll see you later." And with that, Legolas galloped to a large group of orcs and fought. James hacked and stabbed at the enemy. But all of a sudden, a dracaena appeared in front of James and stabbed his shoulder with her javelin. She hissed with laughter, "Die, half-blood." James yelled in agony. He grabbed the shaft of the javelin and tried to pull it out. But the dracaena was stronger, pushing the spear in deeper. Then, James smiled. He let go of the shaft and the spear went through his back. Because the dracaena was closer, James slashed at her chest. The snake woman screamed and disintegrated. James took out the spear from his shoulder and threw it at an orc. The spear shot him in the head and the beast fell down, not moving. James quickly uncapped his nectar canteen and drank a bit. His shoulder felt a lot better. After drinking his Sprite-flavored nectar, James started fighting again. While he was fighting, Jennie ran over.

"James there is too many monsters. We must fall back," Jennie said.

"We can't Jennie; we have to get our camp back. I'll never give up," James replied, stabbing an orc in the chest.

"James"- Jennie started.

"Jennie it is too late if we fall back, the orcs will follow us and destroy us. We don't have any other options," James said. Jennie sighed, "All right, let's just hope that we win."

"We _will _win. No matter what," James answered. "Now go and kill some orcs for me." Jennie nodded and ran off, killing the enemies (for James). Then, the orc leader appeared in front of James, his sword covered in blood. It wore black armor and had an ugly face.

"Die, boy," he growled, charging James. James deflected the blow and lunged at the Uruk-hai. The orc side stepped and slashed James's arm. On his arm appeared a large and deep cut. James ignored the stinging pain and slashed. He missed but quickly, he kicked the orc in the stomach. The monster doubled over and James kneed it in the face. The orc fell down and just when James was about to stab the fiend, it wailed, "Give me mercy!"

"No," James muttered. "You killed my friends and almost destroyed my camp. Why should I?" Just then, an orc slashed from behind. James quickly side stepped and stabbed the orc. The orc fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Then, because the orc leader saw that James was distracted, the orc got up and stabbed at James's back. James screamed in pain and the orc leader roared in laughter, "You fool; you should've killed me earlier!"

"And I'll kill you now!" James screamed, tackling the orc to the ground. When they first touched the ground, James stabbed the Uruk in the chest. Black blood was dripping from the orc's mouth as he tried to pull the dagger out. Finally, the orc's strength left him and he died. James, who was exhausted, fell down onto the ground next to the orc. His back was burning with pain. He pulled the sword out with all his strength and took out his canteen of nectar. He drank the last drop but his back was still burning. His vision became blurry.

"Dad, help me…" he whispered as he fell to the ground. Just then, the sun shone so brightly that all the orcs and monsters were blinded, but the elves, half-bloods, and Aragorn's army weren't affected. Many orcs were killed but then, a cloud covered the sun and the sun was blocked.

"Thank you, Dad," James whispered, slowly getting up. James got back to his feet and tried to fight. But when he took a couple steps, he stumbled and fell on top of an orc. Then, Annabeth appeared beside him.

"James you need medicine," she said in a worried tone. She took out a block of ambrosia and handed it to James, "Here, take it." James grasped the block and greedily ate it, "Thank you." She nodded and said, "Try to get up." James nodded as Annabeth stabbed an orc with her bronze dagger. James slowly got up.

"There, I think you can fight. Well, good luck," Annabeth said, putting her Yankees cap on her head. She disappeared and a group of dracaena died. James grabbed his dagger and started stepping forward. This time, James didn't stumble. Then, an orc lunged at James. He pushed it aside and stabbed it in the head. Then, James strength came back to him and he started hacking and stabbing at the enemies, determined the regain his camp. Then, while James was fighting, a loud horn blew and an army of dwarves appeared. The dwarf leading them was Gimli, son of Gloín.

"Dwarves, CHARGE!" Gimli bellowed as loud as a bull. The dwarves cheered and charged, axes raised in the air. The orcs and monsters, whose numbers were low, started retreating.

"Fall back, fall back!" an orc shouted.

"You're not going anywhere, orcs," Gimli shouted, throwing his throwing ax. His dwarf army followed Gimli and threw their axes. Their axes flew in the air and killed many orcs.

"Archers, fire!" Legolas yelled. The elves, humans, and campers all fired their arrows. The arrows rained on the orcs and monsters, killing many. Now, there were only a hundred left. As they disappeared, everyone cheered. James raised his dagger and shouted, "VICTORY… IS OURS!"

_After everyone celebrated, Legolas and Aragorn and a small army pursued the orcs and monsters. They killed many but only ten survived. It was a great victory for James and his friends._

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! Well, this is the last chapter. I hoped you liked this story!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


End file.
